Spuren im Schnee
by Taree
Summary: Ron hinterlässt Spuren im Schnee. [Sidestory zu Brandzeichen Spoiler für Kapitel 4] AU


A/N: Zeitraum: _Brandzeichen_, Kapitel 4 - Feuer. **NICHT** lesen, wenn man _Brandzeichen_ lesen will und Kapitel 4 noch nicht gelesen hat!!!!

In einem einzigen, langen Atemzug geschrieben, weil _Brandzeichen_ weder der richtige Ort war, noch genügend Raum dafür besitzt.   
Es ist keine *nette* Story, sie ist... ich weiß nicht... vielleicht grausam und... für mich persönlich wirklich sehr sehr schwer zu schreiben gewesen. Aber ich war's jemandem schuldig... (siehe PS am Ende).   
Ich habe euch gewarnt. Wirklich.

Die zwei Zeilen aus _Footprints In The Snow _(Vertical Horizon) sind vollkommen aus dem Liedkontext gerissen, aber mir persönlich geben sie einfach regelmäßig eine Gänsehaut.

Dedicated to Maxine, deren Schreibereien mich irgendwie immer aufs Neue inspirieren. *knuddel*

Spuren im Schnee

_Where we once laughed lie only tears in the snow._

_Where we once stood lie only footprints in the snow._

Es hatte letzte Nacht noch einmal geschneit. Nicht, dass dies für Ende Januar vollkommen ungewöhnlich gewesen wäre - dennoch, Ron konnte nicht anders. Während er den Kragen seines Umhangs hoch schlug und die Handschuhe aus seinen Taschen fingerte, bewunderte er die glitzernde Schneedecke, die alles unter sich begrub und die Welt in gespenstisches Weiß tauchte. Es war still, fast beängstigend still. Er erinnerte sich dunkel, dass Hermione einmal gesagt hatte, der Winter sei die stillste Zeit im Jahr - und er musste ihr recht geben. Der Schnee schluckte einfach alles und wenn man es nicht besser wusste, verfiel man fast der Illusion, taub zu sein.

Sein Atem bildete feine Wölkchen vor seinem Gesicht und er widerstand der Versuchung, sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen zu fahren. Das war eine schlechte Angewohnheit aus Kindertagen, und seine Lippen, sonst weich und zart, waren im Winter folglich grundsätzlich rau und rissig, so dass er jeden Tag einen neuen Mollio-Zauber über sie legen musste. Nicht, dass es sonderlich viel Arbeit gewesen wäre. Oder anstrengend. Aber es war lästig, in etwa so lästig wie Rasieren, was er jetzt nicht mehr so sporadisch tun musste wie noch vor einem Jahr, sondern regelmäßig, jeden Tag. Er seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Seltsam, wie schnell die Gedanken doch in vollkommen sinnlose Richtungen abdrifteten.

Er machte sich auf den Weg, und nach wenigen Schritten stellte er auf unangenehme Weise fest, dass es kälter war, als er erwartet hatte. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als in Hogwarts zu sein, im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich am Feuer zu sitzen, eine Tasse Tee mit Rum in der Hand (was seine Mutter natürlich niemals erfahren durfte, aber das führte nur dazu, dass er diesen kleinen Genuss an Luxus noch mehr wertschätzte) und die Beine weit von sich gestreckt, vielleicht mit Crookshanks auf dem Schoß. Weder er noch der Kater hätte es jemals zugegeben, aber sie hatten einander mit den Jahren wenn nicht lieb gewonnen, so doch einen gewissen Respekt für einander entwickelt, der fast schon Zuneigung war. Was Ron auch niemals eingestanden hätte - dass er glaubte, ein Kater können zu solchen Gefühlsbewegungen fähig sein.

Der Schnee knirschte unter seinen Füßen, ein angenehmes Geräusch, es brachte Erinnerungen an alte Zeiten zurück, vergangene Zeiten von glücklicheren Wintern, als er noch Spaß gehabt hatte anstatt pflichtbewusst seine Aufgaben in der League zu erfüllen. Zuhause im Fuchsbau, als er sich mit seinen Brüdern Schneegefechte geliefert hatte, bei denen meist Percy oder Ginny das Opfer gewesen waren. Er sah noch heute das missbilligende Gesicht seiner Mutter vor sich, als irgendwann am Abend sieben tropfnasse Gestalten, aufgereiht wie die Zinnsoldaten, vor ihr in der Küche standen. Und sie hatte es nie geschafft, diesen strengen Blick länger als ein, zwei Minuten aufrecht zu erhalten. Dann hatte sie gelacht, und sie der Reihe nach in die heiße Wanne verfrachtet, mit Gebäck und Tee versorgt, in dicke Decken gewickelt - sogar Bill, der damals schon so groß gewesen war, dass sie ihm gerade noch bis zur Brust reichte.

Er hatte wirklich Glück gehabt mit seiner Familie. Es war ihm nie wirklich bewusst geworden, denn teilweise waren sie ihm lästiger als alles andere, und vor allem war er sich immer wie ein schwarzes Schaf vorgekommen, immer etwas... am Rand stehend. Seine Geschwister schienen ihm in allem voraus zu sein, und er sah sich nicht in der Lage, sie jemals einholen zu können. Bis er dann eines Tages entdeckt hatte, dass er das nicht musste. Gut, er hatte es nicht selbst entdeckt, er war darauf gestoßen worden. Ein wenig unsanft, aber sehr wirksam. Jetzt musste er immer nur an die Worte seines Vaters denken, und er wusste, dass er sich keineswegs minderwertig fühlen musste. Seit jenem ernsten Gespräch wusste er wieder, wie viel ihm seine Familie bedeutet, dass sie ihm mehr bedeutete als alles andere auf der Welt.

Sein Vater, vom dem er gelernt hatte, was Moral war, was Gerechtigkeit bedeutete, und der ihm beigebracht hatte, dass es Momente gab, in denen man schweigen musste, aber dass es auch Momente gab, in denen man nicht den Mund halten durfte. Sein Vater, der herzliche, offene Mann, dessen Faible für Muggel und Muggelartefakten ihm mehr als nur einen Feind beschert hatten, und der niemals seine Prinzipien aus Feigheit oder Bequemlichkeit verriet, aber stets bereit war, sich die Meinung eines anderen anzuhören. Ron bewunderte seinen Vater für seinen Mut, mit dem er sich jeden Tag Voldemort und seinen Anhängern entgegenstellte, und er bewunderte seine Bereitschaft, für den Frieden zu kämpfen, nicht weil es der leichteste, sondern weil es der einzige Weg war.

Seine Mutter, die vom Aufstehen bis zum Zubettgehen nicht eine Minute ruhte, deren Finger niemals still standen, der es gelungen war, den Haushalt einer neunköpfigen Familie mit wenig Geld, dafür aber viel Liebe zu führen und die trotzdem immer Zeit für kleine und große Sorgen fand. Die so sanft sie scheinen mochte, einem den Kopf waschen konnte, dass man Stunden später noch zitterte. Und die kämpfen konnte wie eine Löwin. Er hatte 18 Jahre alt werden müssen um zu erkennen, was für eine warmherzige, großmütige und tapfere Frau seine Mutter war, und er schwor sich, dass er es ihr sagen würde, eines Tages, wie sehr er sie dafür liebte. Auch wenn sie es ohnehin längst wusste, so wie sie immer zu wissen schien, was in den Köpfen ihrer Kinder vorging. 

Bill, bei dem man immer sicher sein konnte, dass er ein offenes Ohr hatte, dass er sich ruhig und geduldig anhörte, was man auf dem Herzen hatte, und der dann immer genau das Richtige sagte um eine vollkommen hoffnungslos verfahrene Situation nicht mehr ausweglos erscheinen zu lassen. Bill, der immer die Ruhe selbst zu sein schien, der immer wusste, was getan werden wusste, mindestens so viele Flüche kannte wie ein Auror und der scheinbar niemals die Beherrschung verlor. Der große Bruder, der einen mit verschmitzten Grinsen in den nächsten Teich beförderte, aber der der erste war, um zur Rettung herbeizueilen. Er war der einzige Mensch, der Ron seit seinem 13 Lebensjahr noch einmal hatte weinen sehen, und er war mit Sicherheit der einzige Mensch, bei dem es ihm nicht unangenehm gewesen war. 

Dann Charlie, der den selben Charakter besaß wie die Drachen, denen er sein Herz, seine Seele und sein Leben gewidmet hatte. Wild und gefährlich, gleichzeitig aber gütig und sanft. Der ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken für eine gerechte Sache in den Tod gehen würde, und der doch noch immer der kleine Junge war, der vor Aufregung Schluckauf bekam, wenn er wusste, dass eine große Überraschung auf ihn wartete. Der in der Luft auf dem Besen so zuhause war wie er mit den Beinen fest auf dem Boden stand, und der von solch körperlicher und geistiger Stärke und Zuversicht war, dass eine ganze Widerstandsgruppe ihn und seine Drachen zum Symbol erhoben hatten, worauf er stotternd und vor Freude und Scham errötend das Weite gesucht hatte. 

Percy, Perfect Prefect Percy. Ehrgeizig bis aufs Blut, engstirnig, arrogant, egoistisch, arbeitsversessen und geradlinig, zu Regungen wie Fantasie und Spontanität scheinbar unfähig. Aber auch feinfühlig, selbstbewusst, gerecht und mit einem nahezu untrüglichen Instinkt für Lügen, Verrat und Betrug. Er hatte mit so unglaublicher Selbstverständlichkeit die Verantwortung für Bereiche in Politik und Regierung übernommen, dass Ron allein beim Gedanken daran schwindelig wurde, und es war Percy gelungen, mit eiserner Disziplin einen Kreis von Mitarbeitern aufzubauen, der unnachgiebig wie eine Mauer gegen Voldemort stand, und er besaß ein solches Talent für Diplomatie und eine Redegewandtheit, dass es ihm vermutlich gelungen wäre, Alastar Moody davon zu überzeugen, Sybill Trelawney einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. 

Fred und George - bei denen man sich nie entscheiden konnte, welcher das größere Unheil war und die gemeinsam sowohl eine der 7 Plagen der Menschheit als auch eines der 7 Weltwunder hätten bilden können. Beide ausgestattet mit einem Verstand so scharf wie ein Messer und einem feinen Sinn für alles, was sich im Bereich des Scherzhaften bis hin zum Gerade-Noch-Legalem erstreckte. Sowohl im Aussehen wie im Charakter das Spiegelbild des jeweils anderen und doch, wenn man sie kannte, so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht. Deren Beschützerinstinkt für ihre Geschwister sie nicht davon abhielt, an ihnen die absonderlichsten Experimente durchzuführen und von denen man sich wünschte sich, ihren Optimismus, ihren Witz in ein Glas sperren zu können, damit man in grauen Zeiten davon kosten konnte, sollten sie - gegen aller Erwartung - einmal nicht auf wundersame Weise genau dort auftauchen, wo sie gebraucht wurden.

Und Ginny, seine kleine Schwester Ginny, die inzwischen alles andere als klein war, und die wohl den größten Dickkopf der Welt besaß und mit so viel Stolz und Hingabe ausgestattet war, dass sie einen in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Musste sie vermutlich auch, bei sechs älteren Brüdern. Das Mädchen, dessen Lächeln einen ganzen Raum erhellen konnte, und der es gleichzeitig gelang, mit einem einzigen Blick sogar Malfoy zum Schweigen zu bringen. Ginny, die als kleines Mädchen näher mit Schwarze Magie in Verbindung gekommen war als mancher steinalte Zauberer, und die es sich deswegen zur Herzensaufgabe gemacht hatte, jenen Tom Riddle, dem es gelungen war, ihre Sinne zu vernebeln, das Handwerk zu legen - koste es was es wolle, und mochten ihre Beiträge zu seiner Vernichtung auch noch so klein scheinen.

Während er so seinen Gedanken nachhing, wanderte Rons Blick am Waldrand entlang, blieb an den Tannen hängen, deren dicke Schneekappen sie wie vermummte und dicht aneinander gedrängte Gestalten aussehen ließen. Vereinzelt purzelte ein Schwung der weißen Pracht herunter, und an wenigen Ästen konnte er Eiszapfen entdecken, versteinerte Tropfen, die wie Zähne aussahen. Noch immer war es still, oder besser, es wirkte noch immer still, aber daran änderte auch der einsame Ruf der Rabenkrähen nichts, die auf dem weiten Feld herumhüpften und nach Nahrung suchten. Er entdeckte die Spuren eines Hasen, und daneben die eines Fuchses - ob der eine wohl Abendessen des anderen geworden war? Vielleicht, aber vielleicht waren die langen Beine des Löffelzwergs auch schnell genug gewesen um seinem roten Feind zu entkommen. Er musste grinsen, Löffelzwerge, so hatte Ginny die Hasen immer genannt, die sich im Stall und auf der Wiese hinter dem Fuchsbau getummelt hatten. Welche Ironie, Hasen in einem Fuchsbau aufzuziehen. Vielleicht sollte er ihr wieder einen schenken, zum Geburtstag. Oder noch besser, zu Ostern.

Er blieb stehen, nicht um Atem zu schöpfen, sondern um den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und in den Himmel zu blinzeln. Noch war es hell, aber bald, in höchstens einer Stunde oder zwei, würde es anfangen zu dämmern. Die weiße Welt würde von der untergehenden Sonne erst in hellrotes, fast rosafarbenes, dann orangenes Licht und schließlich in das dunkle Blau des Abends getaucht werden. Und er würde im Zwielicht Hogsmeade erreichen, und mit etwas Glück schaffte er es vielleicht noch, die Patrouille abzupassen, bevor Hogwarts für die Nacht vollkommen abgeschottet war und er darauf warten musste, dass Harry, Justin oder - hoffentlich hatte das Schicksal ein Einsehen mit ihm - Draco ihn zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt am Treffpunkt einsammeln würde.

Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter registrierte seine im Schnee kaum wahrnehmbare, für geprüfte Augen aber unübersehbare Spur. Ganz kurz beunruhigte ihn der Gedanke, so leicht zu verfolgen zu sein, aber das Gefühl verschwand so schnell es gekommen war. Verfolger waren hier so wahrscheinlich wie Hulatänzerinnen, seine Mission war geheimer als Snapes intimsten Träume, und er selbst für Voldemort etwa so bedeutend wie Leprechangold wertvoll war. Bis ein Todesser auf die Idee kommen würde, dass er irgendwelche wirklich wichtigen Informationen besaß, hatte er Hogsmeade schon zweimal erreicht. Sicher, er war der beste Freund von Harry Potter - aber dessen Schatten waren lang, und es war leicht, Personen zu übersehen, die darin standen.

Der Gedanke an Harry machte ihn sowohl wehmütig als auch zornig. Einem inneren Impuls folgend stieß er einen lauten Fluch aus und wirbelte mit dem Fuß eine Schneewolke auf, sodass die kleinen Kristalle auf dem rauen Stoff seines Umhangs hängen blieben. Es war kalt genug, dass sie dort nicht schmolzen, und mit raschen Bewegungen seiner behandschuhten Finger wischte er das weiße Gold zur Seite. Was Harry jetzt gerade wohl machte? Ron lächelte bitter. Vermutlich steckte er mit Malfoy die Köpfe zusammen und vertraute ihm die Dinge an, mit denen er früher zu Ron gekommen war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was geschehen war, das einen solchen Keil zwischen sie hatte treiben können. Er verstand auch nicht, wie Harry ernsthaft glauben konnte, dass er ihn nicht verstand. Gut, in der Regel konnte er tatsächlich nicht nachvollziehen, was im Kopf des Freundes vorging. Aber das bedeutete doch nicht, dass er nicht bereit war, sich darauf einzulassen.

Sie hatten so viel miteinander durchgemacht. Er konnte nicht zählen, wie oft sie gemeinsam in Lebensgefahr geraten waren. Sicher, oft genug hatte Harry die letzte, entscheidende Konfrontation alleine durchstehen müssen - aber war das etwa Rons Schuld? Wäre er etwa nicht bereit gewesen, für den Freund durchs Feuer zu gehen? Sicher, er war manchmal ein Holzkopf, eifersüchtig und leicht eingeschnappt. Aber nichts in der Welt konnte jemals etwas daran ändern, dass Harry sein bester Freund war. Auch nicht die Tatsache, dass der auf einmal glaubte, in Malfoy einen Seelenverwandten gefunden zu haben. Ron verstand einfach nicht, warum Harry es auf einmal so sehr darauf anlegte, mit ihm auf Konfrontationskurs zu gehen. Irgendwie kam er sich neben Harry immer ein wenig wie in einem von Shakespeares Drama vor. Hamlet wird zum tragischen Held, während Horatio ihm treu zur Seite steht - und dabei völlig hilflos mit ansehen muss, wie sehr sich der Freund mehr und mehr abkapselt. 

Derartige Überlegungen waren mit Sicherheit übertrieben. Um ehrlich zu sein, er konnte sogar darüber lachen - und tat es auch. Aber nichtsdestotrotz beschloss er, die eigene Verbitterung, den eigenen Stolz hinunterzuschlucken und mit Harry zu sprechen, sobald er wieder in Hogwarts war. Er durfte einfach nicht zulassen, dass etwas Wertvolles wie ihre Freundschaft kaputt ging, ohne auch nur einen Versuch zu unternehmen, sie zu retten. Und vielleicht hatte Harry, der immer etwas sensibler in solchen Dingen schien als Ron, schon lange gemerkt, wie sehr er den anderen verletzt hatte, und wusste jetzt nur nicht, wie er den ersten Schritt tun sollte, weil Ron - das gab er offen vor sich zu - so unbarmherzig abweisend gewesen war. 

Möglicherweise würde alles werden wie früher, nein, nicht wie früher, das ging nicht, nicht mit Malfoy als so enger Vertrauter von Harry. Vertrauter und mehr. Ron war nicht blind, auch wenn er es in diesem Fall gern gewesen wäre. Aber vermutlich würde es möglich sein, einigermaßen zivil mit Malfoy zu leben, eine Art Waffenstillstand vielleicht. Denn zum Erstaunen Rons schien der Slytherin etwas wie Takt zu besitzen, oder doch zumindest hin und wieder von selbigem Gebrauch zu machen. Ein Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des jüngsten, männlichen Weasleysprosses, ein Lächeln, das seine blauen Augen noch klarer wirken ließ. Und wäre er nicht so voller Vorfreude auf seine Rückkehr ins Schloss, auf seine Rückkehr zu seinen Freunden gewesen, dann wären ihm weder die Spuren im Schnee, noch die Schatten entgangen, die lautlos dem Wald entsprangen.

***

Als er langsam wieder zu sich kam, tanzten bunte Kreise vor seinen Augen, und er schloss sie fast augenblicklich wieder, weil das Licht schmerzhaft in ihnen brannte. Ihm war kalt, furchtbar kalt, und seine Kleider waren mehr nass als feucht - und es kam ihm so vor, als wären sie an ihm festgefroren. Desorientiert wandte er den Kopf zur Seite, und stellte sofort die Ursache für Nässe und Kälte fest. Er lag im Schnee. Und mit dieser Erkenntnis kam auch sein Verstand zurück. Er benötigte nur eine leichte Armbewegung um mit Sicherheit zu wissen, dass sein Zauberstab verschwunden war, und eine weitere Kopfdrehung brachte ihm einen groben Überblick des Ortes, an dem er sich befand. Nicht, dass es viel zu sehen gegeben hätte.

Eine Lichtung, der Waldrand verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit, so dass kaum auszumachen war, wo das eine begann und das andere aufhörte. An der linken Seite führte ein schmaler Pfad in den Wald, nur deshalb erkennbar, weil der Schnee im matten Mondlicht schimmerte. Er konnte niemanden sehen, aber er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass das nicht bedeutete, dass tatsächlich keiner da war. Wo war er? Und vor allem, wer hatte ihn überwältigt? Er schalt sich selbst einen Narren für seine Dummheit, die ihn zu einem so leichten Opfer gemacht hatte - aber er wusste, dass es für Selbstvorwürfe zu spät war. Die Angst, die er bisher an den hintersten Rand seines Bewusstseins hatte verdrängen können, kroch langsam, aber unaufhaltsam aus ihrem Schlupfwinkel hervor. 

Mit übermenschlicher Willenskraft unterdrückte er den Drang, aufzustehen und davonzulaufen, auf den Pfad zuzulaufen, der trügerisch Rettung zu versprechen schien. Illusion, das war ihm klar. Wer auch immer ihn hier her gebracht hatte - und in seinem Inneren wusste er bereits sehr gut, wer dieser Jemand war - er war sicherlich nicht so naiv, ihm einen Fluchtweg direkt vor der Nase zu bieten. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo er sich befand, war vollkommen unbewaffnet, halb erfroren - quasi völlig schutz- und hilflos. Und mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit bald nicht einmal mehr das, sondern nur noch ziemlich tot. Oder vor Schmerzen wahnsinnig. Er kannte alle Berichte von überlebenden Gefangenen und Opfern der Todesser, schlimmer noch, er hatte es oft genug mit eigenen Augen gesehen.

Und die Bilder liefen vor seinen Augen ab wie einer der Muggelfilme, die er mit Hermione gesehen hatte. Hermione, die er jetzt mit Sicherheit nicht wiedersehen würde, und der er noch so viel zu sagen gehabt hätte, zum Beispiel, dass er es mochte, wenn sie eine ihrer Locken um ihren Mittelfinger wickelte, wenn sie nachdachte. Und dass es ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb wie sie beim Essen ihr Gemüse, die Präzision, die sie dabei an den Tag legte, hatte etwas Morbides. Und er würde ihr nicht sagen, dass der Grund, warum er sie immer gern an der Stelle küsste, an der ihr Ohrläppchen ihre Wange erreichte, der winzige Leberfleck war, der dort saß. Er dachte an die Art, wie sie ihre Schuhe band, so sorgfältig, als sei es eine wissenschaftliche Arbeit, und er dachte an die Art, wie sie die Arme um ihn legte und in sein Ohr flüsterte, dass er ein Idiot sei, und sich anstelle wie der letzte Mensch. 

Sein Magen drehte sich um und er spürte die Galle in seinem Mund. Ruhig, sagte er sich, nur keine Panik. Noch war er nicht verloren. Noch hatte er alle Möglichkeiten auf Rettung. Noch konnte er hoffen. Mit einiger Anstrengung gelang es ihm, sich aufzustützen, auch wenn sich in seinem Kopf alles drehte und sich der Himmel auf einmal unten statt oben befand. Hilfesuchend vergrub er die Hände in den Schnee, und er stieß fast augenblicklich auf den weichen Waldboden. Sein zweiter Versuch gelang, und er kam, wenn auch schwankend, sicher auf die Beine. Noch einmal schaute er sich um, wachsam, lauschend.

"Schön, dass Sie bei uns sind, Mr. Weasley." tönte es verräterisch sanft aus dem Dunkel, und sein Kopf ruckte nach rechts. Diese falsche Stimme hätte er überall erkannt, vermutlich sogar im Schlaf. 

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte das selbe sagen." erwiderte er, und stellte zu seiner ungemeinen Erleichterung fest, dass er um einiges selbstbewusster klang als er sich fühlte, "Und wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf, ich weiß, dass Sie es sind, Mr. Malfoy. Sie müssen sich also nicht verstecken."

Der großgewachsene Mann mit dem hellen, blonden Haar löste sich aus den Schatten als wäre er eins mit ihnen. Jetzt konnte Ron vage wahrnehmen, dass mindestens fünf, wenn nicht mehr Todesser dort hinten standen. Flucht schied also, zumindest für den Moment, vollkommen aus.

"Ich bin überrascht, Sie so guter Dinge vorzufinden." Lucius Malfoy schaffte es tatsächlich, völlig geräuschlos über den Schnee zu gehen, aber immerhin hinterließ auch er Spuren, zumindest war er kein Vampir, auch wenn Ron in persönlich immer aus irgend einem Grund mit einer Fledermaus assoziiert hatte. "Aber es freut mich auch, es freut mich sogar sehr. Es ist bedeutend amüsanter, sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten, der zumindest eine Nuance von... Rückgrat hat."

Ron hielt eine unfreundliche Bemerkung zurück. Nicht unnötig provozieren, erst musste er herausfinden, was man von ihm wollte. Dann konnte er entscheiden, wie er sich verhalten würde. Er gab sich mit einem neutralen Achselzucken zufrieden und ließ Malfoy nicht aus den Augen, blieb völlig bewegungslos und setzte eine gelassene Mine auf. Aber sein Verstand arbeitete fieberhaft, und völlig automatisch, als hätte er sich vor ein Schachbrett gesetzt, begann er seine Kräfte, seine Chancen abzuwiegen und eine Taktik auszuarbeiten. 

Der Blick des älteren Mannes war kalt und prüfend, und dem von Draco so sehr ähnlich, dass Ron beinahe schlecht geworden wäre. War es überhaupt möglich, dass Vater und Sohn sich so ähnlich waren? Selbst die Bewegung, mit der Malfoy jetzt die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkte und um Ron herumzugehen begann, ihn beäugend wie ein Raubtier seine Beute, die es noch nicht anfallen sondern erst noch ein wenig im Ungewissen schweben lassen wollte, war die selbe. Die beiden Malfoys hätten als Beispielabbildung in einem Lexikon für das Sprichwort 'wie der Vater, so der Sohn' abgedruckt werden können.

"Keine Bange, Sie werden sich nicht lange gedulden müssen. Der eigentliche Gastgeber, mein Lord und Meister, lässt niemals auf sich warten."

Rons Herz erstarrte und rutschte ihm in die Kniekehlen. Und noch ehe Furcht und Verzweiflung sich explosionsartig seiner Selbst bemächtigen konnte, wurde ihm etwas mit erschreckend klarer Gewissheit bewusst. Er würde diesen Abend nicht überleben. Er würde sterben, von der Hand Voldemorts, oder - was ihm sehr viel wahrscheinlicher schien - von der Hand irgendeines namenlosen Todessers. Seine Leiche würde hier im Nirgendwo liegen, und ehe man ihn fand - falls man ihn fand - würden die Kreaturen des Waldes ihn bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verunstaltet haben. Falls das nicht bereits die Todesser erledigten, welche sich mit Sicherheit einen Spaß daraus machen würden, ihre perversen Folterspiele an ihm zu versuchen und ein paar neue zu seinen Ehren zu erfinden.

Er war verloren.

Etwas schrie in ihm auf wie ein verwundetes Tier, bäumte sich auf, tobte und drängte ihn, jetzt endlich zu schreien, oder doch wenigstens seinen Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen. Aber diesen Triumph wollte er Malfoy nicht gönnen, der offensichtlich genau darauf wartete. Malfoy nicht, und nicht den nach Qual anderer geifernden Gestalten, die jetzt hervortraten und einen Kreis um ihn bildeten. Er würde ihnen nicht das Vergnügen gönnen, ihn zu zerbrechen noch ehe ihr Spiel richtig begonnen hatte. Er würde ihnen nicht das Vergnügen gönnen, ihn zu besiegen. Noch nicht.

***

Schmerz. Unendlich viel Schmerz. Tausend Nadeln, tausend Krallen, tausend Zähne. Er wusste nicht, ob er schrie, doch, er war sich sicher, dass er schrie, oder zumindest wollte er schreien, aber vielleicht ging es auch nicht mehr, weil seine Stimme längst schon gebrochen war. Er war nicht mehr in der Lage, seinen Körper zu beherrschen, er zuckte und wand sich wie es ihm gefiel, und er spürte, wie Tränen ihm übers Gesicht rannen. Hätte er noch die Kraft, hätte er noch genügend Verstand gehabt, um darüber nachzudenken, hätte er gedacht, dass es doch eigentlich ein hübsches Bild war, die Tränen die heiß in den Schnee tropften.

Und dann war es vorbei. Nicht vorbei, nicht im eigentlichen Sinn. Der Schmerz war noch immer da, er war so präsent, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, jemals wieder ohne ihn zu sein und jemals ohne ihn gewesen zu sein. Er glaubte, jeden einzelnen Knochen in seinem Leib zu spüren, es schmerzte ihn an Stellen, von denen er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie schmerzen konnten, und sein ganzes Denken drehte sich nur um den Schmerz. Er gab sich dem Schmerz hin, weil er längst nicht mehr dagegen ankämpfen konnte, aber er konzentrierte sich auch darauf als wäre es ein schwarzer Punkt auf einer weißen Wand, den er fixieren konnte. Der Schmerz, das hatte er erkannt, war sein einziger Halt, die einzige Rettungsleine, die ihn davor bewahrte, in den Wahnsinn abzurutschen. 

Stunden verrannen, die in Wirklichkeit nicht einmal Sekunden waren, und jemand beugte sich über ihn und riss ihn gewaltsam auf die Füße. Es erschien ihm als ein Wunder, dass er nicht sofort wieder zurück auf den Boden sackte, zurück in den Schnee, der verglichen mit dem Schmerz auf einmal herrlich warm erschien. Nach weiteren Stunden, die wieder nur Sekunden waren, entdeckte er, dass er die Augen offen hatte, und dass er tatsächlich noch sehen konnte, dass er noch nicht erblindet war, der Schwärze, die um ihn zu sein schien zum Trotz. Und mitten in dieser Schwärze glühten zwei Augen, Schlangenaugen, und holten ihn zurück aus der Welt, die nur aus Schmerz bestand, holten ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit, die noch weitaus grausamer war als der Schmerz es je hätte sein können.

"Deine geringe Bereitschaft zur Kooperation ist ebenso bewundernswert wie ermüdend."

Hätte er gewusst, wie man spricht - aber das hatte er vergessen, oder hatte er es überhaupt jemals gekonnt - dann hatte er zum Ausdruck gebracht, wie sehr in dieses Kompliment schmeichelte, und dass es ihm leid tat, dass Zusammenarbeit aufgrund politischer und moralischer Differenzen unmöglich war. Er spürte sich selbst lächeln, so wie man spürt, wenn der Wind über die Haut streicht, und noch im gleichen Moment hatte er vergessen, dass er überhaupt einen klaren Gedanken gefasst hatte. Es herrschte Schweigen auf der Lichtung, vermutlich, es konnte aber auch sein, dass er nur nicht hörte, was sie sagte - und wenn er länger darüber nachdachte, war wohl eher letzteres der Fall. Da waren kreischend helle Stimmen, vielleicht waren sie Wirklichkeit, vielleicht nur in seinem Kopf, er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, und dann erschien es ihm zu mühsam, diese Frage näher zu erörtern.

Verspätet fühlte er, dass jemand nach seinem Kinn griff, und er spürte, wie derjenige seinen Kopf herumriss. Statt der roten Augen waren da jetzt zwei Stahlgraue, und vermutlich konnte er froh sein, dass man es ihm so leicht machte, seine Peiniger zu erkennen. Voldemort. Malfoy. Malfoy. Voldemort. Die beiden verstanden etwas von ihrem Handwerk, verschwendeten nicht unnötig den spärlichen Rest Aufmerksamkeit, den ihr Opfer noch besaß, mit vielen verschiedenen Gesichtern. Augen, verbesserte er sich, denn mehr waren sie nicht mehr für ihn. Augen, Augen die ihn anstarrten, erbarmungslos, hasserfüllt, wütend... das beruhigte ihn. Denn er selbst war auch wütend, da war er sich sicher, und es war nur fair, dass er nicht der einzige war, der so empfand.

"Weasley." zischte die Stimme, die nur Malfoy gehören konnte, auch wenn Zischen eher dem Lord zustand, "Weasley, wenn du nicht auf unsere Fragen antwortest, werden wir nicht umhin kommen, unserem gemeinsamen Abend ein jähes Ende zu bereiten."

Diese wenigen Worte sagten ihm vermutlich sehr viel mehr, als der Sprecher sich träumen hätte lassen können. Erstens sagten sie ihm, dass er mehr wusste als alle anderen hier, nämlich dass es unnötig war, ihm mit dem Tod zu drohen, da er sich bereits mit dem Gedanken abgefunden hatte, zu sterben, und zweitens, dass sein Name Weasley war. Er erinnerte sich. Ronald Weasley. Er war Ron, und noch vor kurzem hatte er sich darauf gefreut, zu seinen Freunden zurückzukehren, noch vor kurzem hatte er an seine Familie gedacht, und noch vor kurzem hatte er eine ganz entscheidende Mission erfüllt. Eine Mission, scheinbar unbedeutend, aber so entscheidend, dass sie die Vernichtung Voldemorts sehr viel wahrscheinlicher machte als sie es davor noch gewesen war. 

Und er lächelte, schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl da noch immer die Hand war, die ihn festhielt, so fest, dass es eigentlich hätte weh tun müssen, wäre da nicht schon so viel Schmerz gewesen, dass er nicht sagen konnte, ob etwas mehr oder weniger schmerzte als zuvor. Er wusste, dass er kein Held war. Er wusste, dass er weinte, er fühlte seine Tränen, und er wusste, dass er Angst hatte, Angst wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben, Angst vor zwei Worten, zwei lausigen Worten, die dafür sorgen würden, dass er nie wieder die Gelegenheit haben würde, Angst zu haben. Er wollte nicht sterben, und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als seine Angst hinauszubrüllen, so laut zu brüllen, dass man ihn hörte, dass sie kamen um ihn zu holen. 

Warum kam keiner, warum war er nicht hier, Harry Potter, warum war er nicht hier um ihn zu retten? Er hasste ihn dafür, er war überrascht, er hasste seinen besten Freund dafür, dass er ihn nicht rettete. Und doch, ganz hinten, tief irgendwo in seinem Herzen versteckt, jubelte eine winzige Stimme, dass es nichts gab, was er nicht für ihn getan hätte - und die Stimme jubelte, dass Harry das selbe für ihn getan hätte. Nur, wie die Dinge nun einmal standen war er derjenige, der als erstes zum Zug kam. Schachmatt, Harry, Schachmatt. 

"Ich frage dich ein letztes Mal: bist du bereit, Harry Potter in eine Falle zu locken, Harry Potter allein, wenn wir dir dein Leben und das Leben deiner Familie schenken?" 

Die Antwort darauf fiel ihm so leicht, so leicht, wenn doch immer alles so leicht gewesen wäre in seinem Leben, das zugegebenermaßen doch etwas kurz ausgefallen war. Aber man konnte nicht immer alles haben, und er hatte, befand er, doch einiges gehabt - Familie, Freunde, Menschen, denen er wichtig war - Menschen, die ihm wichtig waren. Und er besaß Erinnerungen, so viele Erinnerungen... Die Antwort kam leicht über seine Lippen, klar und unmissverständlich. Er wich dem herrischen Blick nicht aus. 

"Niemals." 

"Die Berichte hatten recht." Malfoys Stimme troff vor Hohn, "Du warst immer nur einer von vielen, unbedeutend selbst im Tod." 

Und er wusste, dass diese Worte, obwohl sie seinen Tod besiegelten, gleichzeitig nicht falscher hätten sein können. Möglicherweise war er unbedeutend, möglicherweise war er es sein ganzes Leben lang gewesen - auch wenn er nicht daran glaubte, nicht mehr daran glaubte. Aber jetzt, hier und jetzt, in seinem Tod, hätte er nicht wichtiger sein können. Und das war der letzte Gedanke, den er fassen konnte, ehe in das grüne Licht erfasste, das auf die zwei Worte folgte. 

"Avada Kedavra." 

*** 

Sie waren den Spuren gefolgt, die er im Schnee hinterlassen hatte, und als sie auf die Stelle trafen, an der sein Körper bewusstlos zu Boden gefallen war, mussten sie nicht aussprechen, dass sie ihn nicht mehr lebend finden würden. Sie wussten es bereits. 

Sie brauchten nicht lange zu suchen, man hatte es ihnen leicht gemacht. 

Das Erste, was sie sahen, als sie die Lichtung betraten, war sein Haar, das sich wie Blut vom Schnee abhob, und in dessen Rot das Sonnenlicht schillernd kupferne Reflexe malte. 

Das zweite war das Lächeln auf seinem Mund, das man nicht übersehen konnte, selbst aus einiger Entfernung nicht. 

Schweigend sah Draco Malfoy zu, wie Harry Potter neben seinem besten Freund in die Knie sank und leise weinte.

Nach einer Ewigkeit der Stille ging er auch er in die Hocke, und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben bereute er, dass er einem Menschen nicht gesagt hatte, dass es ihm leid tat, was er getan und gesagt hatte.

Und für einen Moment glaubte er, Tränen im Schnee glitzern zu sehen.  
Und für einen Moment glaubte er, jemanden versöhnlich lachen zu hören. 

Aber er schob diese Trugbilder beiseite so schnell er konnte, über seine eigene Sentimentalität verärgert.   
Er griff nach Harrys Schultern und zog ihn nach oben. Und er verfluchte Weasley dafür, dass er ihn alleine gelassen hatte mit der Aufgabe, das zerbrochene Ich des _Jungen der lebt _wieder zusammen zu setzen. 

***

PS: Okay.  
1. Wenn... wenn ich sehr kitschig geworden bin, dann tut mir das leid - obwohl es mir nicht leid tut. Ist halt passiert, schlagt mich *Zaunpfähle austeil*  
2. Ich hab wohl übertrieben, es war nicht so schlimm wie ich in der A/N sagte... vielleicht bin ich einfach nur sehr dünnhäutig, wenn's um die Weasleys geht... *liebt diese Familie* Na ja, jedenfalls: nachdem ich Ron im vierten Kapitel von Brandzeichen so überraschend (für mich war es überraschend) zu Tode kommen habe lassen, dachte ich, dass er es verdient hat, einen etwas tieferen Einblick in seinen Chara zu erhalten (und vermutlich hätte er mir sowieso keine Ruhe gelassen, bis ich nicht etwas unternommen hätte *g*). Das war ich ihm und seiner Familie schuldig. *nick* (Ist es irre, sich zu wünschen, in eine fiktive Family einheiraten zu können? *hüstl* Bill... *seufz*) 

Jedenfalls, ich hoffe, dass ich... ihm ein wenig gerecht geworden bin.


End file.
